


Looking Back on Bro Nights

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Celebrities, Fanfiction, Fantasizing, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Memories, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Smut, nickelodeon, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Actor Jack Griffo reminisces on fun times he shared with fellow celebrity friends of his and the wonderful times to follow.
Relationships: Jack Griffo/Cameron Dallas, Jack Griffo/Dylan Minnette, Jack Griffo/Jacob Sartorius
Kudos: 2





	Looking Back on Bro Nights

**Author's Note:**

> The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. If you want me to write more stories pairing these stars together, let me know in a review.

Twenty-three year old actor Jack Griffo strolled into his bedroom wearing just his green bathrobe, his brown hair was still wet from the shower he just took. It was after 3 am in the middle of the second week of July 2020, and it was another beautiful 80-degree day in Colorado, but instead of enjoying the weather, Jack just flopped back onto his comfy King Size bed. He’d been socially isolating in his house for more than six weeks and he was bored out of his mind. He’d done just about everything he could do in his house and time had lost all meaning as every day felt the same as the day before. He had his head propped up on pillows as he laid on his back. Reaching over to his nightstand, he picked up his cell phone and began to look through the pictures he had on it. Many of them were selfies he'd taken for the purpose of social media, some were group shots of his with friends at different events in Los Angeles and Atlanta, and also there were a few behind the scenes pictures from the movie he shot in New York right before the world shut down due to the COVID-19 pandemic. Then he got to one photo that made his stop and stare at it.  
  
To the general public and to his fans, Jack was single, but in truth, he was kind of seeing one guy who he really liked. Though they were not exclusive, Jack had not been with any other guy except him for a while. They'd met through some mutual friends who knew him. Friends like Cameron Dallas and Jacob Sartorius had told him what a considerate sweet guy he was, and some also added how incredible he was in bed. Both had been true. He loved talking with him both in person and on the phone. He wasn't some star-struck fan or another greedy producer who thought Jack would look good at his side walking down some red carpet. He was someone who was generally interested in him as a person and who listened to what he had to say. At the same time, he also loved that he had a dick that wouldn’t quit and really knew how to make him cum. Right now he was looking at a photo of him and _13 Reasons Why_ star Dylan Minnette that had been taken on their last _date_ just a week before everyone in Los Angeles began sheltering in place. Dylan had taken him to a nice little BBQ restaurant that was out of the way, and someplace they would be able to have a meal in public without the worry of some paparazzi cameraman. Swiping through the next few photos it showed the two of them together, then one of Jack enjoying his big plateful of ribs, and finally a selfie of him kissing Dylan.  
  
Looking at those photos, his legs began to rub together as his loins began to heat up. Jack bit his lip and used his free to stroke his chest while pinching his nipples. He thought about calling Dylan for another round of phone sex. They’d done it a bunch of times while in isolation. The last time was only a few days prior, though they were rudely interrupted when Jacob walked in on Jack laying naked on his bed touching himself while listening to Dylan tell him what he wanted him to do. However, he knew that he was still doing work for his voice-over job from home and didn’t want to keep interrupting him while he was working, not that he ever seemed to mind. Instead, he got up shut and locked his door and put in his earbuds. Jack let his robe drop to the floor and he walked his flawless naked body back to his bed. Going into the bottom drawer of his nightstand, the _Nick_ star pulled out his power red with chrome end colored bullet vibrator. Thankfully at a time where the only pleasure he is able to get is from himself, his vibrator still worked to full effect. He couldn’t help but both laugh and also feel bad for his friend Jace Norman when he heard that Jace’s vibrator had died on his two weeks ago and had to order a new one online.

Now back in bed, Jack picked his phone up again. While his dinner date with Dylan had been sweet and they talked for a long time about this and that, the date also ended just the way almost all his dates with Dylan ended, in Jack’s bedroom for some hot passionate sex. He then swiped past his photos to a video and Jack pressed play. A video showed the two of them in Jack’s bedroom. It started with Jack looking into the camera, before turning his attention back to Dylan and the two of them began to kiss. He was dressed in a green-blue plaid shirt and jeans while he had on a button-up and black shorts. You could clearly see Jack open his mouth and slide his tongue into Dylan's mouth, at times you could even see him flick his tongue upward as they kissed passionately. He had his arms wrapped around Jack as they made out and slowly moved their way onto his bed. Jack was the first to hit the bad, falling backward, but Dylan quickly followed lying down on top of him. Jack quickly turned things, as he rolled the two of them over so he was on top. He then pulled off his shirt and showed off his shirt-covered pecks. Flinging his shirt off the bed, he went back down to kiss Dylan. The video played for several more minutes, showing the two of them making out. Jack then handed him the phone and it showed him moving down his body until he reached his waist. His hands undid Dylan's belt and fly, and he pulled down his pants freeing his hard excited reddened cock. He was the most hung guy Jack had ever been with, he was above average length with some thickness but considerably huge. Jack reached out and wrapped his hands around Dylan's throbbing member. Jack started to stroke the top of his shaft and pulled the foreskin of his uncircumcised dick back. Jack’s eyes went right to the camera on his phone and his boyfriend's eyes just above it, as he stuck out his tongue and began to lick the head. He maintained eye contact with him as he stroked Dylan's shaft and took the thick tip into his mouth. Jack swirled his tongue around the head of Dylan's dick and from off-camera you could hear him moan and encourage Jack. As Jack worked his lover's dick with his mouth, he reached behind his back and removed his tank top. His alluring brown nipples that made the mouths of every guy who’d seen them water, now quivered free as he went back to blowing his blue-eyed lover. He continued to happily suck Dylan's dick for a few more minutes before he had Jack stop.  
  
Jack continued to watch the sex tape of himself on his phone, but as the action started to heat up and his own memory of the night kicked in, the heat from his manhood continued to rise and become harder and stronger. It was now that he reached over and took his small red vibrator and turned it on while jacking off. He ran it teasingly over his pecks and nipples before running it down his chest. Back in the video, both of them had stripped completely naked and Jack was in the same position that night as he was in today. In the video, he was now the one holding the phone and pointing it down between his legs where Dylan was taking up his position. The video showed him run his fingers through the small patch of dark brown pubic hair above his cock as he gave his ass a big whiff, taking in his scent. Today on his bed, as he laid on his bed and brought his vibrator between his legs, it was a little different as he now had a full bush from having not shaved during isolation. Jack had a moan escape his lips as his vibrator lightly touched his prostate for the first time. At the same time, he was listening to his own moans coming from the video on his phone as Dylan began to eat him out. Jack worked on himself with his vibrator as he watched the video of ass getting worked over by the guy he likes, while beating his meat. Watching the video he could clearly remember the feeling of Dylan's tongue and fingers working on his sweet spot. He listened to his own moans and his own voice calling out to Dylan as he ate his ass. While he may have stopped Jack from making him cum with his oral skills, he always refused to stop pleasing Jack orally until he climaxed at least once. As Jack began closing in on an orgasm in the video, the present-day Jack had to lower the volume of the video on his phone. It was well known how loud Jack can be during sex, Jacob often joked about the way his moans and cries of pleasure would echo down the hallway of his house when he has sex, and now his cries as he started to orgasm, causing the audio on the phone to peak.  
  
While the Jack on the video relaxed, the one in the present began to really work himself over. Propping the phone so he wouldn't have to keep holding it as he watches, Jack now had two free hands. The one holding the vibrator began to really assault his anus while his other hand felt up his own dick and toyed with his nipples while watching Dylan's full naked body show on the screen as he got up on the bed next to him. Present-day Jack began moaning loudly as he felt his orgasm approaching, but he wanted to hold off on cumming since he knew what was ejaculating in the video. He watched as Dylan retook control of directing and aimed the camera at his hard cock which was now pointed up toward the ceiling. Jack watched himself straddle his waist. He was so close. He watched as his ass lips got stretched apart as he lowered himself down on his rock hard cock. Right as he watched the video version of himself bottom out on his boyfriend’s dick, he cried out in bliss as he came. He closed his brown eyes as his manhood gushed and his legs trembled from his pleasured climax.  
  
When he opened his eyes and looked at his phone he saw himself riding on Dylan's dick. He watched as his hand played with his nipples and used his thumb to rub his cock while Jack ground himself on him. He watched himself bend down to kiss him as he began thrusting up into him. Although he’d just released his orgasm, watching himself have sex and knowing there was still a good amount left in the video, his arousal did not dissipate much. Instead, he began to play with himself some more as he watched Dylan roll the two of them over into missionary position. It was in this position particularly that showed while Dylan didn’t have the biggest dick, he really knew how to use it. The way he flicked his hips with each thrust so that his pelvis rubbed right up against his cock drove Jack nuts. In no time the Jack on the video was moaning loudly between telling, or really almost shouting, dirty words of encouragement to him, all the meanwhile the present-day Jack had picked his vibrator and once again had it buzzing against his cock and very wet ass lips. With the angle of the video, he could see how Dylan was pumping into him in the video so he used his toy to match each of his thrusts. While not the same feeling, he did his best to make it feel like he was fucking him on that same bed all over again. Soon he got it into the right rhythm. Using the red bullet-shaped vibrator to match his piston motions of his hips to the point that his present-day moans began to even match with his moans in the video. Closing his eyes he looked away from the video and rested his head back. With his eyes closed, he pictured Dylan’s face looking down at him as he slammed into him over and over again. Jack listened to his voice he could picture him talking down to him, telling him to cum as though it was happening in real-time. It wasn't that much longer until Jack began calling out Dylan's name as he once again achieved a powerful orgasm in both the video and in the present-day. This orgasm really hit him hard, the blissful feeling radiated throughout his body well after his body stopped quivering and he’d dropped his vibrator.  
  
When he finally caught his breath, Jack looked over the phone which was still playing the video. He could see his body tensing up and heard Dylan grunt a bit, he listened to him voice telling him to cum inside him, how badly he needed, how much he wanted to feel his boyfriend explode inside him. He watched as he gave one final big thrust, literally going balls deep inside him, and he listened to both Dylan and himself groan as shot his load deep inside him. The feeling of Dylan cumming inside him caused Jack to have another orgasm that night. It was the one thing feeling that he regrettably could not mimic on his own. When he came, especially the first time of the night, he came a lot. He was like a porn star’s dream with his loads being 1.5 to 2 times bigger than most young actors he’d been with. So when he came inside Jack, he flooded his insides and the feeling was something that was near indescribably and always set off at least another climax through his body. Watching Jack's reaction to the feeling of him fill him completely left him longing for that feeling. He couldn't wait until isolation was over so that he would experience that _sacred_ feeling once again.  
  
Jack continued to watch as he and Dylan talked in the video for a while. He never pulled out of him, and his cock stayed hard inside Jack. When he finally started to sit up, he got up with Dylan. He wrapped his arms and legs around Dylan's body as they both sat upright on the bed. He moved in to kiss him and as he did he began gyrating his hips. The former _Thundermans_ star laid there watching himself on video having sex in the middle of his bed in the lotus position for a while. He watched himself making love there in the video, the two of them alternated between making out and talking with one another. Jack and Dylan had been going at it in that position for nearly eleven minutes when Jack got off once again with him pumping into him and sucking on his dark brown-colored nipples. Continuing to watch the video was once again arousing Jack. So when he got on his hand and knees in the video to let Dylan take him doggy-style, Jack rolled over onto his stomach. Flicking on his toy on, he began to hump against it while watching himself get taken from behind. He continued to rub himself against the toy while he was on his stomach even when several minutes later into the video he flipped Jack over onto his back, putting his legs onto his shoulder so that Dylan could look into his eyes as he pumped his second load of the evening into him. Watching Dylan once again erupt inside him and concentrating remembering how that felt got the present-day Jack to erupt one last time.  
  
They still went one more round that night, but after cumming several times already Jack had quenched his lustful thirst, for now. He turned off the video and rolled over onto his back basking in the afterglow of his prolonged self-love session. Jack stayed lying in bed for a little while, his naked body glistening in sweat as the midday sun shined through his bedroom windows. He decided that he should probably wash his bed sheets as they were now wet from his own sweat and orgasmic juices. Though before putting on his robe and collecting his sheets, he picked up his phone one last time. Opening up the camera app, he extended his arm out and took several photos of his shimmering nude body. After picking out five of the best photos, he sent them to Dylan with the simple message: **Thinking of you, babe**.


End file.
